


Criminal minds oneshots

by Tucker_Nathaniel_the_Third



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tucker_Nathaniel_the_Third/pseuds/Tucker_Nathaniel_the_Third
Summary: I take requests. This will be a collection. Right now the extent of my knowledge is up to season five. I'm doing my best but you can only watch so many episodes while being busy. I will take comment requests or you could find my tumblr Fan-fics-forever.
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship, character x character - Relationship, x oc - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Save it for the Doctor. Spencer Reid x Reader.

(A/N: this is based off a writing prompt. **"You're... beautiful." "And you're concussed"** ) Word count; 2,475

* * *

I had heard a lot about the recent murders. I even had seen a few almost survivors on my mom's operation table, yet somehow I was wrapped up in the middle of it. Smack in the middle. No normal citizen even knew the FBI was investigating the murders and yet I was being interrogated. The man who sat in front of me was just mean, he wore a serious look and his eyes never moved from the narrow eyed glare he gave anyone who walked by and especially gave me. I was happy to cooperate, but the minute I was under fire I was fed up and wanted a lawyer. I was no killer, I had no upper body strength to move a dead body and believe me, I would know how much a dead body weighs thanks to my mom training me. I was a tired college student trying to get my damn degree so I could move on with my fucking life. And I was _not_ in the mood to be interrogated when I could be working on my thesis. The mean man, Agent Hotchner I believe was just staring. I guess waiting for me to break or some shit like that? I don't know. I wasn't talking first. I didn't care anymore and this resulted in a match of silently staring waiting for the other one to speak. This went on for what felt like an hour but was probably closer to at least three minutes, I just sighed, "I cave." I sighed muttering curses as I shifted in my seat. "Go on, ask your questions I have a thesis to write and I would like to go home to continue it," I reluctantly urged on. He leaned forward in triumph I think as he demanded answers from me. "Where were you the night of Synthia Robbin's disappearance (Y/N)?" he began dwelling on the poor girls name. It made me frown, she was a 13 year old girl, a child, and she was gone. Kidnapped and found dead. It made me sick to think of what could happen to her. "So that's what this is about?" I hissed disgusted with the accusation "I was at the library with Emmalin." the mention of my sister's name made him further darken. "Your sister, correct?" he inquired. I rolled my eyes, "Yuduh" I sounded sitting back. "All your time is accounted for?" he continued leaving me puzzled for a moment. "There were maybe ten minutes in between where she left to find a book." I murmured unsure if the truth was the right thing to say as he stood and pulled out a file and threw it on the table making me flinch. "What about the night of Chris Bennidict?" he asked "A s-sports game" I stuttered "A baseball game I think. Rockies vs Rangers." I said shaking a little as he threw down that files some of the pictures falling out of the boy, shot twice. "Eunice Quiet, Quiara Basson, Basen Unice, Lynch Gryse, and Philip Jence!" he got louder with every file he threw at me. "You were near by every single scene and you fit most of our profile" he concluded the pictures that fell out made me physically sick. Children, those poor babies. I sobbed and turned away gagging, he wasn't convinced it was real but I knew it was and up came the vomit that was caught in my throat. 

I had no doubt I fit their profile but I worked part time at a daycare. Children were my life line, and it mad me sick to see them hurt. He answered a call and left the room leaving me there to cry over the pictures. A brunette woman walked in and sighed taking me out of the handcuffs attaching me to the bolted down table. "Come on sweetheart. We'll get someone to clean up that." she sighed very tired, I wanted to know why. They brought me out to the main area of the station and sat me down. They slowly cuffed me to the desk and I cried softly. I looked across the station to see Emmalin "Emmy!" I called but was ignored causing me to frown. So I shut up and listen to whatever raving was in my defense, "My baby sib? A murderer?" she asked "well... it isn't that hard to believe," she said making my jaw drop. "They've always been a little too obsessed with the idea of death." A lie, I had an emo phase and so did she, "Introverted" well partially true. "and well she creeps out her friends," she finished causing me to stand suddenly, "Liar!" I shouted "You fucking liar!" I cried ignoring the pain and stress on my wrist the hand cuff was causing. I was now a 45 degree angle due to the cuffs keeping me in place. She seemed genuinely shocked i was there. "Why are you trying to pin this on me. Your own sister!b You were with me everywhere we went and those bodies were found. Why aren't you being questioned too? Did you lie? Did you say I was the only one there?" I screamed as I was sat down. She hissed at me and most of the agents took notice. Agent Prentiss, the nice brunette sighed and walked to my now horrible sister and asked her to follow her into a different interrogation room. It felt like hours that I was sat there, and a curly haired man was sat in front of me just reading, or what I thought was faking, really bad faking. "Why are you even sitting here if you're just going to pretend to read?" I asked the "doctor". My mother was a doctor and I didn't believe this _boy_ was any kind of doctor. I had gotten to know his name as Doctor Reid and I wasn't allowed to call him an agent so I had no other choice. He just looked at me thrown for a moment before shaking his head "I'm not pretending" He stated as he shifted "No one can read that fuckin fast ya damn liar" I muttered not necessarily hostile just a little vexed. "I can. Did you know that our unconscious minds can process sixteen bits of information per second? Our conscious minds, however, can process sixteen million?" I sat back unimpressed "You are... absolutely insane" I laughed "Insane, perhaps but I'm not being accused of murder." he stated, and my smile that i worked so hard to get disappeared "You think I did it too." I muttered, it was meant to come as a question but instead it came as a statement. He shook his head "Not fully, while you do supposedly fit the profile our profile, our unsub wouldn't inject themselves into the investigation. The one part that doesn't fit" he said sitting back and crossing his legs turning to the board filled with evidence, and all those pictures that made me sick sat right next to the happy photos of the children in their school uniforms smiling big. I tried to focus on those "Well maybe your profile is wrong, cause this is sick." I hissed "(Y/N), you're here most likely because you were in the wrong places at the wrong times. Kids being picked up and murdered minutes apart from each other, while you were out with your sister at those locations? It's not very probable."

I just sighed knowing he was probably right "There aren't many coincidences when it comes to murder" he stated "Out of uh... curiosity what is an unsub? No normal person knows that is." I muttered as I tried to avoid the board, the thought of being in those places, not helping those kids, not even having a clue what was happening made me sick. "Unknown Subject" Dr. Reid said mumbling "Why aren't you uh... looking at the board. I thought you'd be proud of your work." He said as if to egg me on. I rolled my eyes "Those pictures make me sick." I muttered "I work at a daycare, it's my job to protect kids not watch them get hurt. I don't wanna see dead fucking children!" I shouted realizing I probably sounded fucking crazy and definitely like a kill. I hung my head in shame. "I know... I know it isn't fair to blame myself for what happened to those kids, but being in the places of the crime, the same night it happened, it makes me feel like I could have and should have done something. Something other than just sit there and wonder." I whispered "Yeah I feel guilty now but, not of what you think" I whispered looking to the board once more focusing on the pictures of the children when they were alive. "Sweet innocent babies... Never done anything to anyone. Probably were crying for their mom." I whimpered at the thought "They didn't deserve any of what happened" I looked away once more thinking about the mothers. "Moms.... Their moms" he stood up as if he had a damn epiphany nearly knocking me backwards in the chair. "Morgan, it's not an attack on the children it's an attack on their mothers." He said starting to put of pictures of older women. "think about it. They all went to the same cafe every day. It wasn't the day care, so it can't be (Y/N). They wouldn't see much of the parents" he enthused writing things down that I could not decipher because his hand writing was absolute shit. "But wouldn't that just give them more reason? They think these women are bad mom's for working instead of taking care of the child, and wants to teach them a lesson?" making him shake his head "That's stupid, if they wanted to make them suffer they'd just kill the women themselves, it'd be much more efficient and wouldn't lead to them doing the one thing they would dread doing!" he said circling one name on the board. Emmalin. "That's also sexist. Women work, children can't go with. Why would I have a fucking problem with that" I shouted across the room. "Who fits the profile while also holding these sexist values." Reid stated more than asked pointing to Emma's name again. "Oh dear god." he sighed "But my sister isn't a murderer!" I cried. "She's connected to the murders... and she's made it clear she doesn't think women should work." Morgan stated and went to the interrogation room. "You are a life saver (Y/N)" Reid said kissing my cheek out of pure joy, and I slapped him as a natural instinct and turned red "Shit! I'm sorry! I'm not used to boys doing that if they aren't being creepy! But at the same time that was really fucking creepy" I yelped as he held his face and laughed "No it's fine. Got too excited to fix what felt like a huge mistake." he said, and when I say I turned red I mean _red_. This was the first time I'd seen him as a human. Not a super genius, not as an agent, not an asshole. Just a normal guy with pretty eyes, a good jaw line, soft hair, and the sweetest smile I had ever seen. The blush was apparently very clear on my (skin color) skin because he hummed and smiled "Did you know blushing is speculated to be caused by a sudden rush of adrenaline making our blood pump faster." I giggled a little "Is that why you're so flushed?" I asked as he blinked not understanding just how damn pink he was after that rant. "Guess so." he shrugged. the door opened and out came Emmalin and she grabbed a ceramic vase off a desk and slammed it down onto Reid's head and ran away quickly. He fell to the floor because it was a heavy fucking vase, and I freaked out as he hit his head on the desk on the way down. 

"Shit!" I yelled as half of them chased my very obviously guilty sister and I sat in shock as two of his friends rushed over to help him. Morgan uncuffed me and I blinked "Spencer?" Agent Jareau asked worried and I sat down next to him sitting him up and grabbing a water bottle slashing it on his face "Do not fall asleep." I said firmly "You could very well have a concussion." I said as an ambulance arrived quickly, he was cearly not feeling good because of the way that he was acting. I was worried about how sick he looked. He threw up half way to the hospital so I was told. I went with because I didn't feel safe with my sister on the run and an Agent in the hospital. Well I guess he wasn't an agent he was a doctor. The doctor, not Spencer, came out and i stood with the other two very worried. "He'll be fine. He has a mild concussion." as i thought "but he's awake, and on some pain medication. I take it you all know the situation and his limitations in the field?" he asked and Morgon and Jareau nodded "You can go back to see him now" he said and stepped aside "come on" Jareau said quietly to me "oh. Agent, I don't think he'd want to see me." I said quietly. "I'm sure he would like to know you came. You won't make a very good profiler if you can't even tell that Reid enjoys your company. And call me JJ, it makes it easier," she said giggling and pulled me right back with her and Morgan. "Hey man" Morgan started "What happened?" he muttered groaning in pain. "You got hit with a vase, took a pretty sweet fall, and got a concussion" JJ hummed arms crossed as she leaned on the wall. "Shit." he muttered making me giggle. "Oh hey!" he said when he saw me. "I want water, and jello" he muttered making small lip smacking sounds. "Morgan and I will get it" JJ laughed leaving me in a very awkward situation. "So umm.." I began before being cut off. "You know.. **You're beautiful** " he said staring at me causing me to snort " **And you're concussed.** " I laughed shaking my head "Well, a concussion based on the severity doesn't necessarily affect your judgement of a person especially if it's a first time thing. I thought you were beautiful long before I was concussed but you were a suspect. Suspects being beautiful, hard to comprehend sometimes." I laughed "You're a dumbass" I snorted "But I-" he blinked and i walked over pecking his lips. "How about a date sometime? I'll give you my number" I said quietly. "Yeah... okay..." he whispered. "A date."


	2. Save it Lover Boy. Spencer Reid x Reader (Save it for the doctor Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to the previous chapter because tumblr is actually really enjoying the last chapter.

After the incident with my sister, my life was flipped around for the better. I began to date Spencer, the team being unaware. I finished college and thanks to a few strings JJ and Aaron had pulled I was now the BAU's personal assistant. Granted, it was a unpaid internship so it was not very glamorous but it got me the experience I need, especially if I want to be apart of this specific team. I was the one who got coffee, filled out unrelated paper work, helped JJ set up stations and boards. I still hadn't quite gotten used to that sinking feeling when the phone rings. Or when JJ approaches your desk, or the photos. You never get used to not sleeping in your own bed, the hotels, no moments of privacy, the monsters, families loosing each other. Or the pictures, it's disgusting. I especially never got used to how numb all my friends were numb to it all at the end of the day. Especially Spence, he'd been through utter hell and yet he was still sweet and managed to smile. It worried me sometimes, how relaxed they could be at the end of the day. 

So, JJ and I were setting up everything on the board. I frowned at the woman on the board. Only one, we caught it just in time for it to become a murder. It made me sick to think there was a possibility we could save the 25 year old, but instead we were called in after it became a bigger problem which made me feel sick. How easily someone gets away with something until they commit the actual murder. This woman was a very lively person. She clearly didn't deserve what she had gotten. "Samantha Burkly" JJ said softly "Poor woman." She said and left to talk to the others leaving me sitting in the conference room just tapping away at the laptop provided. I was also little Miss Penelope Garcia's assistant so I was stuck digitizing files she didn't want to, and it fucking sucked dirty dick. Yeah, let that sink in. Anyway I felt a few pairs of eyes on me only to look up and see the team staring at me through the cursed window of the room. "What?" I rose a brow causing a few to look away Spencer's eyes lingering, he was waiting for something. I don't think either of us knew what so I blew him a kiss and a subtle wink making him look away turning pink. That same shade of pink when he found me innocent and began what I would come to know as a very normal rant. His epiphanies, or what I called "braingasms" (which he absolutely despised), would strike a chord 99% of the time, and the other 1% could be brushed off as "Reid being Reid" which kinda upset me. He was a damn genius and yet no one seemed to want to listen. Sure I hadn't been around as long a the others but I would sit and listen to Spence talk for hours when on dates, I would nod, as questions and get very thoughtful and honest answers. Sure they weren't always what someone would want to hear, but did anyone ever tell you it would be good news. Reid and I could also have a very thoughtful debate. Now was that normal for couples, no, probably not. But at least he had facts to back up his opinion, making it a real debate and not just some senseless argument that fell into pointless attacks on the other person leading to a fight and rough makeup sex. Which I wouldn't mind but it'd only been a few months, and didn't wanna make an uncomfortable situation we could easily talk through anyway. What was I doing? Right, paperwork. 

As I ended my very long side rant and staring into space while also staring directly at Spencer's ass, I turned to my computer. "You shouldn't stare at people baby cakes." I heard causing me to jump out of my damn seat. "I was staring into space. Jesus Derek you scared the shit out of me!" I cursed glancing to the man with his nose in a file I was digitizing, "Sorry hun. But we need a fresh pair of eyes" he said gesturing to a new less dusty file on the table in front of my computer. I recognized the face on the front as the same woman on the board. Her name written on the front clear as day. I knew what was inside and I was proud to have not seen it but now it disturbed me that my eyes were being referred to as "Fresh" in that way. It made me feel dirty and violated in a whole new way. "Why? You guys know this case inside and out. I'm just the intern." I said and snatched the older file out of his hand. I knew this poor case inside and out by now. Decapitation and sexual assault of the esophagus. Real nasty shit ya know? The woman was 22 and then a man was found two weeks later with the same thing. But the case went cold 7 years ago. It was sad. The woman's mother had killed herself and the man's father disowned his son assuming he was gay because a man did that to the literally gaping hole in his neck. It was one of the bigger case files full of dead ends. I had become intimately aware of all the details of the case, even the signature, something overlooked by the police because they thought decapitation and violation of the hole in the neck was it, and while rare that wasn't the case. It was a soft lipstick mark left on the victims hands next to the stamp of the club they went too. It was pink so very easily missed. "Because baby, you're gonna need to get used to this if you ever wanna be promoted. You can't react like you did back in January and vomit on the floor." Derek chided me softly "Fine, But you have to stop calling me baby, we aren't together. Also stop touching the files they're in alphabetical order and you're fuckin it up" I hissed smacking his hand away from another file at the bottom of the stack. "pissin me off Agent _Moron_ " I wailed as he laughed at the new insult. I could literally feel Spencer's jelousy from the next room. It was honestly kind of cute but I could not be thinking of my boy's sweet face at the moment, I was about to see what really happened to poor Samantha Burkly. I took the new file off the table and opened it to the pictures and I was hit with a familiarity. "Derek this isn't funny. I was just looking at this file" I declared nonchalantly as I lobbed it back onto the table going back to the laptop "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked "that's a brand new file" He said "A red headed woman decapitated with semen in her esophagus and a pink lipstick mark on her hand next to it? That Hellen Barsly not the Burkly girl" I stated "You leave out Jason Green to make it more realistic?" I muttered never once looking up "Pin lipstick mark?" he questioned grabbing the file "I'll be damned there it is. You barely looked at it. That woman is Samatha Burkly" he blinked "Har har Derek" I hissed snatching the file and opened the file as Spencer walked in to listen. I barely acknowledged him because I was pissed at this point.

"I know the Banshee Hunter of West Point case better than my own fucking computer history" I said and held it up to the picture before being shocked as I saw that the decapitated woman was in fact Samantha. Right next to her living photo. "The what?" Reid asked, clearly never having heard of it. "Oh my god. OH MY GOD" I yelled and ran back to my seat pulling out all the files related to The BHWP case, I knew full well that this case was bigger than it seems. "Penelope has me on digital file duty and these cases caught my attention for some reason. The case went cold 7 years ago." I mumbled pulling up all the files that were back at the office in my desk as I'd finished them. I had a whole folder for all the connected cases, even ones where the M.O and victimolgy had changed. "The first murder dated back to 1970. A woman by the name of Jenny Boil had disappeared, she was 24 years old. Found decapitated in the middle of the highway her esophagus had been sexually assaulted. She had red hair with a soft pink kiss mark on her hand and her mouth had been stretched open like a banshee. And because her hair was red along with numerous victims leading up to the sudden coldness of the case. There are cases where the victimology changed completely or the M.O so the police never connected them or assumed they were copy cats" I rambled as I quickly set up a time line that ended with Samantha "and now hes back with the latest victim" I hit enter and the time line stretched across the screen victims all over the screen. "the pink lip stick marks. Originally they were thought to be remorse but I think this guy has some kind of fucked up chivalrous attempt" I squawked and pushed my chair to the whiteboard standing on it feeling eyes on me. I didn't know or care how many. I heard frantic flipping and click me. "This guy has over 100 known victims only 12 of them not red heads. Only 11% of his victims don't fit the victims and only 3 don't fit the M.O of the others making that 2%!" I yelled as if I was Spencer. I could feel my face turning red with adrenaline. "Now all of these cases 100 percent all have a kiss mark on the hand, same brand and color of lipstick, A frosted pink lipstick, 67 Peach Pink from the brand Nestacia" I wrote that down "And all these cases I noted have three different overlapping suspects" I said pushing Spencer out of the way of my computer and printed up their pictured and grabbed them hanging them up " _ **Now**_ _!"_ I continued slapping the board "This man right here is no Biological male! His name is Tyler Grant a 59 Year old trans man! He couldn't have done it but that doesn't mean he couldn't have helped" I said noticing the whole team in the room. No one tried to interrupt because I assumed I looked batshit insane. 

I was right cause I caught my refection and my hair was everywhere now, I was sweating, and my pupils were shaking. I didn't care I was on a roll. "There is no plausible way the semen belongs to him!" I said "These also can't be a copy cat killer-" I began before being unceremoniously interrupted again "But how do you-" he began before i loudly shushed Spencer. "Save it lover boy! I'm getting to that! Lemme talk your turn in over" I said making him smile just a little "As i was saying, it can't be a copy cat killer because there was also another unnoticed factor! The strange shape of the lips! No one draws on their lips this way but the pallet is larger on one side than the other. The killer has a cleft pallet, which cannot be a coincidence!" I said "and as you can see! This man right here! Leston Nikolia has a cleft pallet. But because they never had proof he'd done it due to the overlooked lipstick marks he walked free!" I yelled circling him "And we don't talk about Henry for the simple fact that he is Impotent and was in jail during the last 7 murders before Samantha and he's dead now!" I finished and took a large inhale and sat down "the lip stick is enough reasonable suspicion to bring him in for questioning. He's a coward. He cannot face people head on and most likely has high anxiety and is easily paranoid it wouldn't be hard to get a correct confession." I panted "Reid! Is this what it feels like when you solve a fucking problem? I feel like my brain just had 7 orgasms" I wished sitting back "It was always circumstantial but now that there a new victim sitting in front of me I'm sure it was him" I wished taking more deep breaths "I'm going to call Garcia and see if I can get a fact check on everything." Aaron began making my heart sink, please please don't discredit everything I just gave you. "JJ can you get us a location? Reid get started on a warrant the minute JJ gets it, Derek get a game plan together, Prentiss and I will do more investing on this Nikolia guy, and (Y/N)." he finished turning to me. "Keep going over every file you have and see if you can connect anymore of these murders. Good work" He said and the team began to work. "Holy shit" I gasped and Spencer smiled at me "You might have just solved this case." He said kissing my forehead "and I'm so damn proud" he whispered. I was still riding my knowledge high, the adrenaline still pumping so not caring that we were at work, I kissed Spencer straight on the lips. He froze because we were still in a work setting but slowly kissed back. His lips were soft, we hadn't had a proper first kiss, just forehead kisses, cheek pecks, and occasional pecks on the lips if Spencer was feeling _sausey_. I just giggled pulling back "That was... so much at once. How does your brain do that all the time?" I asked "Mine's been doing it a lot longer. See you after work okay?" he whispered and went to do his job "Right. Work" I whispered and sighed turning to my laptop cracking my knuckles doing real work for the first time in my internship. Who knows, maybe me and Penelope could do this kind of thing together!


	3. At the Party. Spencer Reid x Reader (smut)

**(A/N: So I've found out Spencer content gets the most attention and hes my favorite so there is no problem here. And no one is making requests. So I'm doing my best. Maybe I should stick to Spencer XD. Anyway. 10 year age gap. Hope you don't mind. I think its always cute)**

* * *

Spencer was watching (Y/N), they were drinking with Emily and laughing at stupid things. He had been in love with (Y/N) for years. They were a writer who was now working at the BAU as an agent now. He had always found it endearing how they managed to keep writing books while also doing their work as an agent. ' _How is someone so stunning, smart, and funny at the same time?'_ He thought to himself. (Y/N) giggled and walked over sitting in front of him "Earth to Spencer Reid~" They teased as they waved their hand in front of his face. He blushed realizing he'd been staring, and the loud music rushed back into his ears as he was sucked from his thoughts back to reality. The bar, it was a club but he was now 30 and didn't want to admit that, was loud and the music was the absolute worst thing he'd heard. "You good wonder boy?" they asked smiling slightly worried. "Oh yeah!" he called loudly, the music nearly drowning out his gruff voice. They just giggled and nodded "Not my setting" he finished his statement with a chuckle. "Would never have guess" They grinned tauntingly. The playful leer was enough to make his heart melt. Romance was never Spencer's strong point, but for (Y/N), he made a special exception. There were just ways they made him feel human, he didn't like to admit how the others treated him like some alien. "You seem like the introverted type" They smiled "Skipping, what... basically ten years of school does that." they hummed. "did you know that school is actually designed for extroverts along with basically being outdated in the sense of its teaching you how to work for a factory?" he hummed happily "Spence, wonderboy, baaaaaaaby!" they called with a giggle "I love ya facts normally, but I am just a little to drunk to really process what you are saying!" The 24 year old giggled. "Its your birthday, and I respect ya! I do, but everyone is drinking way too much" They giggled. 

"Right. That's the reason you don't wanna listen" He laughed softly. He didn't mind usually being told to stop spewing facts as long as it was (Y/N) telling him. It was a specially thing they had where it wasn't disrespectful or out of annoyance. It was because they genuinely appreciated what he said and just wanted to understand it better. So he had no reason to not listen to them, their relationship was really a wonderful thing and he cherished it. "You know i love you and your facts!" they squealed leaning on him. "Oh I know" he laughed gently kissing their forehead softly, the mostly platonic kiss was always a thing between them. The team always thought of it like a quote "father, child" thing but that just hurt his feelings. The thought that he really never had a chance because he was "too old" for the only person that really understood him. Age gaps were always controversial especially since they saw the grossest of age gaps between an adult and literal children. It made zero sense in his mind as to why they didn't like it, there were much worse things it could be an he certainly wasn't old enough to be her dad. Maybe it was his own fucked up justification for the way he felt but (Y/N) certainly didn't look like a child nor act like one. They had a mature figure, one that if they bent over at just the right angle over a desk, or pouring over a file, or even interrogating he felt he would just about die. They dressed in a very professional way despite their young age just as he had at the same age. They took themselves seriously but also knew when to call it quits or make fun of themselves. They were a perfect blend of human. He stared at their lips, wondering how soft they really were, and questioning why they used a chapstick that gave off such a strong scent that reminded him of sugar, and he wondered if it had a taste, like cherry, or plum. He wondered if he could make their voice crack as he drew circles on their body with his fingers only to touch what really mattered. He wondered if he could make their perfect mouth cry out his name in pure ecstasy how sweet they would feel clenched around his- "-SPENCER!" they squealed laughing "you've been staring into space for at least 7 fuckin minutes" they snorted tapping his nose softly making him blush. "You okay Dr." they asked affectionately. "y-Yeah course I am" he whispered, it wasn't exactly good for their location but they seemed to understand, but he wasn't okay. He was hard, and uncomfortable. He was thankful that the bar could hide it well enough, because the jeans he wore for the sake of his party weren't doing any favors to hide his friend. "You sure? You seem a little uncomfortable" they commented leaning towards him. 

He could practically feel their shaky drunk breath on his neck and god that didn't help. Their body was stunning in the outfit they had chosen, a simple black top with waist high black skinny jeans and dark green and blue painted combat boots. their body retained its beautiful shape clothes taking the shape of them. They way they stared at him brought back all the thought, making him wonder what their hair would look like as he splayed them out on his bed making them bounce and beg for more and more of him. The doctor was seen as no innocent the idea of him having these thoughts was only a fake concept to them. "Just fine. Bar seats aren't the best to sit on" he laughed softly "Then lets dance!" (Y/N) grinned grabbing his hand pulling him out of seat. The music had changed thanks to Emily practically begging to slow dance with the date she had brought. The idea of being so close thrilled Spencer normally but his current situation made it actually impossible to comprehend and made the anxiety of the situation overwhelming. They giggled "I-I'm really not in the mood to dance." he squeaked out "it'll be fun- come o- OH!" they squeaked after pushing close to him to dance they realized just why he was so flustered and uncomfortable. What caught him by surprise, was they didn't pull away. "S-sorry- I tried to be subtle, b-but y-you.... you uh..." he sighed "I just.... need the uh... space to get rid of it.... and if you want to we c-can dance after" He muttered flustered, but (Y/N) didn't move. "(Y/N), are you okay? Y-you haven't moved." he squeaked again as they pushed as closed "Act natural. You don't want the rest of the team knowing do you. If you walk away suddenly they'll know" they said softly swaying with him to the music. He shivered wiggling "you c-can't... shift like that." he gasped quietly "it's..." he mewled quietly turning red. They could have left they didn't have to be so close, they didn't have to touch him, _wait_ , they were touching him, like, hand in the pants, touching! "Bathroom" they whispered in his ear before leaving him literally wanting. He followed after a few moments of shock. This was all very new, he'd only ever masturbated but now he was going to straight to sex in public. Holy shit. He walked in confused hearing the door behind him and lock. He turned only to be pushed against the outside of the stall. "I checked, no one is in here" (Y/N) said quietly getting onto their knees. "w-wh-why?" he yelped quietly "What do you mean?" they asked working his belt glancing up to him. "Why a-are you do-doing this for me?" he stuttered "I want to? duh." they giggled and kissed the top of his pelvis. "N-no, why...?" he panted nearly throwing his head back in anticipation. "Do I need to spell out the fact that I like you?" they purred tugging down his pants "I... I like you too." he whispered pulling them to their feet. "What are you-" they squeaked before Spencer pulled them close into a kiss. Both of them had wanted this for way too long, and so the sweet innocent kiss quickly escalated into a tangled mess of limbs, grabbing, and panting. "Lets go to my apartment, I don't want to do this here." he whispered "I've pictured you too many times to not do this right." he growled kissing down their neck as they mewled "Got it. Thi-think the others will noticed?" (Y/N) questioned before gasping as they were grabbed and slowly rubbed "Do you want to really think about them now?" he whispered nipping their ear softly "god no. I'll meet you there" they whispered pulling back and left to quickly go. Spencer swiftly heeded telling all his friends he was tired. Thankfully they hadn't connected his need to leave to (Y/N)'s and he was gone. 

* * *

(Y/N)'s P.o.V

I somehow arrived after Spencer, probably because he didn't have alcohol in his system. I wasn't exactly drunk, just buzzed, but I needed to be careful still. Getting pulled over was no ideal. I made my way up to his floor quickly, Spencer liked me, he liked me and that was enough for me. He had even kissed me, age gap... no age gap, agent, not an agent, I loved him. And I had been since we properly became friends. I personally didn't believe in love at first sight but god I know about attraction and want. I knew what I wanted, and that was Spencer Reid, I'd take him however I could. I came up behind the man himself kissing his shoulder as he struggled with his key. I reached around grabbing him and stroking him slowly. "Hurry up wonder boy." I blew against his ear causing him to grunt "You aren't helping" he groaned bucking up into my hand. "Are you a top or a bottom?" I teased as he struggled more, "I can imagine you on the bed, panting and moaning as I ride your cock." I ran my finger up his shaft slowly causing him to moan "You begging for more. Crying out my name. I bet you couldn't be a top if you wanted" I snapped teasingly. The door flew open and he pulled me in, pinning me against the wall causing a breathy moan to slip through my slightly dry lips. He slammed the door lifting my leg grinding against me. "Are you always such a brat when you're horny?" He moaned softly sucking softly on a spot on my jaw. "And what if I am?" I mewled, before crying out as he slammed against the wall bucking against me teasingly. The clothes being in the way pissed me off slightly. A small string of curses left his mouth "It's fucking hot." He muttered. It was a little shocking to hear to Spencer curse but it was enough to make me shut the fuck up for a second. "God fuck me" I gasped rolling my hips against his needily "you know. You were the only person who didn't get me a birthday present" he hummed softly "M-maybe b-because I planned on something like this" I muttered. It was the truth, I planned on confessing and had a backup present in my car. I knew full well that I wanted to do this tonight, I even put a condom in my pocket. "Wow. Such a naughty whore." I mewled at the sentence, something about Spencer saying that was enough to nearly kill me there. I groaned in pleasure pushing down on his dick. "I want you. I want you so bad!" I dragged my nails down his chest panting already. He groaned picking me up, I used the opportunity to kick my shoes off and he walked us to his room as I worked on throwing off my shirt. He attacked my chest with love bites and kisses as he pinned me to the bed giving me a chance to work at his shirt and belt. "shit" he whispered biting his lip "you look just as good as I imagined you would." he moaned rolling his hips against me once again. The clothes were really on my nerves "off" I hissed, tugging at my own pants "now! please god!" I moaned, I rolled my hips up gasping. "Why should I?" he whispered chuckling. He was so fucking hot like this. His gruff voice just kept making me shiver and I whined "Because I need you too." I moaned legs finally free of my stupid tight pants. Beauty is pain, he sighed "Such a brat" he growled and pulled himself out of his pants making me drool at the sight "I shouldn't-" he began making me whine "-but you're too much to resist" He muttered kissing me. 

I kissed back after a moment of not expecting it, his tongue making its way into my own. Spencer was an absolute god when it came to kissing, as his tongue made it's rounds around my mouth I mewled when it brushed the roof of it. I was so distracted by the kiss I hadn't noticed that he aligned with my entrance until he suddenly shoved into me. I didn't even know he put on the condom but I felt it, mostly him though. I gasped rolling my hips up nearly biting his tongue. He moaned panting "Fuck you're hot" He groaned "tight" he panted softly slowly beginning to thrust into me. I moaned loudly the suddenness of it making my head spin with pleasure "S-Spence!" I moaned as he pushed in and out of me at a slow and steady pace. I melted under him grabbing at his back, his shirt hadn't even come off yet. I wanted it off though. "Off. Sp-Spencer! Please take the shirt off." He moaned, absolute music to my ears, rocking against me taking off his shirt quickly "Such. A. Fucking. Brat" he hissed slamming into me with every word. I cried out eyes rolling back. The sounds of our moans and the slapping of skin filled the otherwise empty room. "Oh fuck!" I cried out running my hands down his chest admiring him lovingly. He may have been skinny but that didn't mean he wasn't built well. His hair fell and framed his face he looked like an actual god. "You're so fucking hot" he groaned and I arched my back with a high cry. "I-I'm- oh god- I'm cumming!" I covered my mouth. "Not. Yet." he groaned pulling out of me as I whined. "N-not fair!" I moaned "Sometimes brats need to be taught a lesson" He growled pulling me off the bed onto the floor. "Open your mouth" he said grabbing my face. I panted and opened my mouth wide. I gasped loudly as he pushed his cock into my mouth. I moaned loudly knowing what he wanted before I was even told. I bobbed my head quickly moaning at every movement and sound he made. "Baby~" he mewled as I ran my tongue up his shaft pulling off for a second to breathe before licking the tip. I pushed forward and started sucking on him again. He groaned in pleasure grabbing my hair. "Good girl. Learning not be a damn brat." He moaned teasingly, I wanted this for so long and the fact it was happening made my head spin, and my eyes roll back. After a long while he pushed me up and grabbed me shoving into me not even bothering to put me on the bed. I nearly collapsed my legs nearly giving out. So he picked me up shoving me against the wall. "Shit baby~ You're so good for me now." He gasped out "You can cum for me baby" he whispered in my ear kissing me again. I cried out loudly wiggling, against him. I bounced quickly against him, cumming and basically spilling out onto him moaning loudly. I pulled back throwing my head back as he continued to thrust into me way too hard. It drove me absolutely crazy. I moaned his name a few more times "I... I can't.. Oh god" I gasped feeling him fill me entirely with his cum. He collapsed back onto the bed with me still in his arms resting on his chest. "Damn..." he whispered against my neck. I only yawned in response, not able to speak. "I... I love you. Not just like." he whispered. "I know it's not the time, but I don't want this to be a one night stand. Or a friends with benefits thing. I want you. I want to be yours. We don't have to talk about this right now. We can talk tomorrow" He whispered earning a tired yawn from me. I gasped softly as he pulled out leaving me feeling empty. And to sleep we went. 

* * *

3rd person P.o.V

The next morning (Y/N) had woke up sore and alone. It was strange to them but they smiled as Spencer walked into the room. "Hi." he whispered handing them some pain medicine. "Did you sleep well?" He asked them petting their head and brushing the hair out of their eyes. "hi... I slept great" they mumbled taking it with a hum. "Good. Do you uh, need a shower?" he asked gently "and your clothes are in the dryer." he mumbled shyly. It was a funny thing, how dominate and rough he was, but now soft and shy as usual. It made them smile "I... I really care for you." he whispered "And I want you to be comfortable." He whispered. "I love you too Spencer." I giggled "a shower would be lovely." they laughed a little. Spencer grinned happily "Best birthday present ever"


	4. The Witch. Aaron Hotchner x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested. The request is "Request: unsub targeting women who are brunette-believes they're witches and burns them at the stake after putting them in white dresses. Agent is dating Aaron or Spencer, gets kidnapped, team arrives just after unsub starts the fire where she is tied to the stake. Agent suffers burns to her feet and Hotch or Spence care for them after. (Thank you!!)" and since I only have Spencer stories right now it would be a nice change of pace. The reader will be a woman, and brunette. I know it isn't as general as one would like but a request is a request :)." Also, I'm a witch, so I'm going to write from my experience what a witch is when they talk about the unsub. Its a little uncomfortable for me sadly

_“When change cometh, she will bring peace at her back. She will not bend to your will; you must bend to hers.” -Adriana Mather. How to Hang a Witch._

* * *

_(Y/N)'s P.o.V_

Things were quiet for the first time in what felt like a week. Aaron, Jack, and I were watching movies together. It was a quiet Saturday and I really enjoyed that, especially since it was one of those weeks where Aaron hadn't been home so it was only me and his son. Aaron and I had been dating for about 7 months, I figured that moving forward was the best way to handle our situation. I worked from home as a website coordinator for major companies who just hadn't caught up with the technology wave, which was the polar opposite of Aaron's job. He was constantly gone, and in danger. I sighed softly, it was my idea to move in so soon. He didn't exactly love the idea at first but after I told him it could be good for Jack to have someone in the house it made him feel a little better, and since life is too short especially for him it was best to skip too much in between fluff. Life is a mess and yet I was content with the life I had chosen. "Opie." Jack said quietly to me. He had become like a child to me and I wasn't exactly read to be a parent so an Opie was next best thing I guess. "what is it Jack?" I asked softly "I want some snackies" he said quietly "please can I have some?" I just nodded and smiled nodding "Of course you can buddy. What kind do you want?" I hummed softly as he thought softly "How about some gushers" I suggested to him and he gasped nodding quickly "Gushers!" He yelled excitedly making Aaron let out a very rare laugh, a gentle smile resting on his face. "gushers!" Jack grinned bouncing on the couch as I walk to the kitchen. I sighed standing up onto my tiptoes to grab the box of gushers off the top shelf. Aaron said to put all the junk food up high so Jack couldn't reach it easily, but what he forgot was I struggle to reach sometimes depending on the shelf. It was a pain in the ass. I squeaked quietly as I felt a hand on my hip and a man pressed against my back. "Jesus Aaron, don't scare me like that" I snorted softly leaning into his touch closing my eyes. "sorry (Y/N), I figured you'd need some help since the unhealthier snacks are on the very top shelf," he hummed closing it and swaying with me happily. Sometimes I forgot just how romantic Aaron actually was, it wasn't the laying out flowers on valentines day, or calling me cheesy silly things, just sweet. He held me when he felt I needed to be held, spent as much time with me as I could, never made ridiculous accusation. He was an adult and we had an adult relationship. It was the first one I had too, so to say it was refreshing was a slight understatement. I really loved Aaron but I wasn't quite ready to say that yet. "Daddy! Opie! You're missing the movie!" Jack called making me laugh "He's right. We should go" I hummed sweetly pulling Aaron to the couch handing Jack his Gushers. I cuddled into Aaron's chest thinking about what to make all of us for dinner. I was tired of having takeout because that was what Jack and I ate when he was out on a case. This last case was a fairly easy one. A few murders here and there. Yes it took them a week but the guy was clever and kept getting out of custody, so I was told. It was scary how many bad people were out there and how you just had to narrow down the bad to the worst, and then take your pick of those sickos. "So-" Aaron began ever so thoughtfully. I've been thinking and I think it's time, you meet the BAU" That sentence alone made my heart skip a beat. "Really?" I grinned. The BAU was his family, a whole different world, and meeting them would mean he was sure of where this relationship was going. That was the best feeling in the world. "Yeah. I think we both know this relationship is going well, and I feel good enough to tell them. What do you think?" He questioned and I nodded quickly "Please! That would be so wonderful Aaron!" I squealed hugging him.

As we talked excitedly the phone rang, more specifically Aaron's hand held rang. My heart dropped because I knew what the deal was. He answered with a stern "Hotchner" as he always did. It scared me how fast his mood changed sometimes so sweet and happy, to stone faced mean man in seconds. I guess it was his way of coping with the job and everything it had put him through. Aaron's history at the BAU was nothing to scoff and and I knew better than to question his job or authority within it. I just sighed "What kind of takeout do you want tonight Jack?" I questioned the small boy softly who hummed "Chicken!" he grinned and I nodded sitting back slightly disheartened "That sounds yummy." I hummed. "right. Alright, be there soon. Thanks JJ" he said hanging up "I'm sorry. The good news is, I don't have to leave town. Bad news is this guy is so active we might need to stay at the Bureau for a night or two." He said looking to me with a frown. "Go." I smiled gently "go be a hero, and when you catch this guy. Make sure he knows he fucked with the wrong team" I whispered the last part in his ear. He grinned kissing me gently, the encouragement was always something he appreciated, I knew that much for sure. I kissed back holding his face as he stood up. I didn't want him to go. I knew he had to, I knew it was important, and I knew not to take it personally but it was still hard to watch him go every time. "I really have to go (Y/N)." he muttered against my lips making me whine. "Just. One more minute." I sighed as he pulled away putting on his jacket. "You know want to but I can't. You know that" he sighed kissing Jack's head and giving him a big hug "I'll see you in a little bit buddy." He said softly. Even when he was telling the truth it still hurt just a little, Jack was probably the strongest kid I'd met. He had become so used to his father leaving, he missed him every single time, but he sat brave sure his dad would come back the hero he knew he was. And that was what kept me strong. A little boy so assured of his father that you couldn't help but be too. I just sighed softly lost in my thoughts as Aaron left, I tired to keep a really open mind about it. His wife had left because of his job and I didn't also want to do that. It was a demanding and dangerous job though and the idea of him being gone for so long and maybe not coming back leaving me with his son? It made me feel sick. Worry was always on the forefront of my mind when he was gone. It was the worst sometimes. I started to fill a pot with water since I figured some macaroni for lunch would be good. "Jack! How do you feel about macaroni for lunch?" I hummed softly to the boy, who didn't respond causing me to be confused. 

I just sighed and set the pot down on the counter, and went to check on Jack wondering if he had wondered into another room. "Jack?" I called out into the almost empty apartment. I blinked walking into Aaron's study with a loud sigh. I wondered if he was 'working a case'. I learned that was what you said when you needed him to safety. A good way for him to hide, I was surprised, I remember that was when he told me about his late ex wife. I had just moved in with him and he was panicked and looking for Jack. When we had found him he smiled widely saying _"sorry daddy. I had to work a case"_. It was sweet until Aaron had to explain the emergency plans. He told me he just couldn't take anymore chances. I just sighed as he told me the story of what happened to Hailey, and shook my head smiling when he offered me an out. _"I'm not going anywhere Aaron. I care a whole lot about you, and danger? It's a given."_ I told him, we hadn't even come close to saying I love you. It was so early on that saying it felt a little wrong. We still hadn't actually, it was one of those things we were both scared to admit. "Here I am Opie!" Jack called from his bedroom making me smile and walk to him "Hey buddy. How does some mac and cheese sound for lunch?" I knelt down with a smile. "Yeah! We get to save some for daddy too right?" he asked "Of course. Come on. Lets go, you can play in the ki-" I stopped when I heard glass break "Actually, while I make lunch, you... uh you, daddy needs you to work the case with him okay? Keep working till daddy or I comes and gets you." I said softly kissing his forehead. He nodded and got up running off to his safe place and I grabbed a bat from his room slowly walking towards the living room. The picture of me and Aaron had fallen off the table. I let out a soft sigh and picked it up and went to the kitchen to get a broom to clean the glass. I set the picture on the counter and hissed in pain as I gently nicked my finger on a larger piece of glass. "Shit..." I hissed starting to wash it, I decided to get Jack after everything was cleaned so he wouldn't get hurt. "How did that even fall off the table. I didn't think it was that close to the edge." I muttered to myself. I shook my head gasping in shock as I was grabbed causing me to scream. My hair was used to pull my head back and I was faced with a masked man. It wasn't a ski mask but instead a plastic mask. I hissed and screamed turning myself around tangling my brown hair in the process. The man very clearly displeased with my actions shoved me into the counter causing my hair to fall over my face. "Stop struggling" the stranger's gruff voice commanded making me shiver with pure fear as he stepped closer grabbing my neck. 

I was so scared I was going to die I did the next best thing and grabbed the pot of water slapping him across the face with it ignoring the water. I stumbled out as he yelled in pain not even thinking straight. I could have grabbed a knife but I instead went for the phone. I was about half way there when I felt a blunt object causing me to fly forward into the table. I didn't feel the pain I was far too scared not to mention that my body was pumping adrenaline like crazy. I hissed sitting up searching quickly for anything. I found one of Jacks toys that was just a little too sharp but not sharp enough to harm, unless you were using it like I was. I screamed loudly using the toy to take out his fucking knee. He screamed falling to the ground long enough for me to discover I literally broke the phone under me when I fell into the table. I stood trying to run away from the broken side table and batshit insane man trying to grab me. I ran to the other side of the couch trying to trick him into following my path so I could make a B line for the kitchen. I need a knife more than ever, I couldn't leave to get help. There wasn't a guarantee he wouldn't follow and if he didn't follow for whatever reason that could be putting Jack in a seriously dangerous situation he didn't need to be in. I gagged at the smell of this man, he smelt homeless and like cigarettes. There was another smell I couldn't place but it was absolutely terrible. Add a years worth of whiskey to the mix and you had the man standing in my living room. "Come here bitch." He hissed "You need to pay for your crimes." now, the problem is I never committed a crime. And i wanted nothing more to scream and cry, but Aaron said never to show them fear, or give them what they want. So even if he did kill me, I wasn't letting him get any satisfaction from it. He came at me and I ran grabbing a glass shard from the counter and a knife, I stabbed at him blindly yelling, and cursing. "Get away from me!" I snapped, I missed the stab to the chest and only got his arm. Gasping for air I tried to grab another and screamed as a bag was put over my head, he shook the knife off like a god damn champ. I let out one final plea for help before everything when black.

* * *

_With Aaron. 3rd person P.o.V_

Aaron silently wondered if he really needed to be here. If it was actually a case that his team needed to take. He wondered if he could just shrug off JJ saying it wasn't actually priority, and he fully planned on it until he saw what was on the screen. It was just about enough to make him sick, there were four skeletons on the screen all of them had a pile of long brunette hair next to them, all wearing a white dress that was scorched to hell. It was almost nothing, it was a lot of messy cloth but you could just tell what is was. He sighed sitting down, it was local. He hated it, he hated how close it was to his own home. How close it was to Jack and (Y/N). He called the house with a frown before everyone else got there and it freaked him out slightly when it went straight to voice mail. He wondered silently if the battery had died, he hadn't changed it in a long time and had a bad habit of leaving it off the holder. He really was concerned, but tried to keep himself composed. And so when everyone came in he held his same stoic face. Spencer though was definitely the first to notice something was off though. He was good at his job like that, so when he asked if something was wrong it threw Aaron off slightly. "Hotch?" Derek questioned after noticing as well how off he was. Emily also noticed but decided not to press the issue as JJ walked into the room with a sad smile. "Time to get this show on the road." Everyone knew that it was time for the worst part of their jobs. Figuring out what they were too late to stop.

"This-" JJ gestured to the skeleton on the screen "Is Anna Beekly. She was reported missing three days ago and turned up two days ago as you see her now." She said quietly and pulled up two other pictures. They looked almost exactly the same as the previous victim except the first one seemed to have a cross in the picture. "All of these women were believed to have been taken by the same person and killed exactly the same." JJ said "and all of them had one thing in common while alive" she stated putting up the pictures of the alive and smiling women. "They were all brunettes." she sighed. "Well that takes victomology out of the way" Emily said quietly "Its odd, no one decomposes that fast and the bodies are badly burned but if he wanted to dispose of the evidence why wouldn't he keep trying instead of dumping them." Rossi mumbled blinking "Unless he isn't trying to burn the evidence" Spencer suggested. Aaron looked sick. (Y/N) was a brunette, sure it was a common hair color but the idea scared the hell out of him. "What do you mean?" Derek asked patting the now very quiet Penelope Garcia's back. "Well, maybe he's burning them alive." He said quietly "Look at the dresses and how they're burned matching up to how their body is burned. The fire's hottest point is at their feet." He said pointing out all the facts. "And look at the first picture" Aaron continued "It seems like hes burning them on it. And after the first dump it didn't feel right to leave the cross with them so he stopped" he frowned

"So what your saying is-" Derek began "-We have a witch hunter" Rossi finished scowling. Aaron nodded. "Penelope. I need you to look up anything and everything these victims may have had in common and if they knew or met the unsub. Now. Before we even leave." Aaron hissed. He was getting nervous and antsy. He hadn't even received a text that everything was alright from his girlfriend. "Yes sir" Penelope yelped tapping like mad at her keyboard "Okay.. Okay um..." she stuttered "all these women had online stores. And were connected to a man who's user was Olsin24, and that user traces back to a fake email address I can't track but he was the last one the victims had contact with" she whimpered softly. Everyone was a little shocked by how snappy Aaron was all of a sudden, it wasn't like him to have mood swings especially ones that made Penelope worried. "It looks like he only messages and meets one person at a time since he only has correspondents with the three women and a fourth." She said tapping quickly "Who's the fourth?" Derek asked raising a brow "She's our next victim and we got to help her before anything else" he said firmly "Already on that my sweet" she grinned and pulled up her laptop onto the big screen "Her name is (Y/N) (L/N), she works as a social media manager, and met up with this man three days ago to discus getting his business online." she hummed pulling up the picture of Aaron's girlfriend making him sick to his stomach "Where does she live? We need to get there immediately" Emily said standing up adrenaline already pumping. "She lives.." She pulled up the address and her face dropped. "With Hotch..." She blinked in surprise as everyone turned to the pale man for an explanation. "She's my girlfriend..." he mumbled "I was going to tell you all about her later." He mumbled "But we don't have time for that. She and Jack are alone at the house and our home phone is dead. We have to go" he stood and ran out to the SUVs everyone following "Hotch scored" Derek said to Emily before hitting him and running after them.

* * *

_(Y/N) P.o.v_

I woke up dizzy and confused at the very least. There was one blissful moment where I had forgotten everything that happened. I only wondered if Jack had brushed his teeth before we went to sleep, and not about the fight, and the mess, the knives and toys. I almost forgot about how I felt like my head was splitting and two and thinking Aaron would be home soon. But when I opened my eyes instead of questioning my surroundings I started to sob quietly, as all the memories flooded back and I was left in a cold room with water dripping down the roof. It smelt like death and I realized I was in a cage. One of those cages you'd put a husky in when it was bedtime and you didn't trust them to not shit in your room. I whimpered realizing I was tied up and pretty lost. The feeling in my wrists was gone and I was sure if I could see them they'd be purple but as they were behind my back I couldn't do much. Until I remembered a trick Aaron had taught me. You aren't normally supposed to be able to get your hands from behind your back to in front of you, but with enough bending and flexibility it was easily possible. I slowly worked and sighed in relief as I could see my hands. I began to bite at the rope hopelessly tugging on it even if to just loosen it enough so it would be less painful, silently panicking as I heard the jiggle jangle of keys down the hall.

I nearly started sobbing again as the man stepped into the cage "If you wanted them looser you could have just asked" He muttered unforgivably and started to loosen them but not taking them off. "Sit in that chair" He muttered stepping aside giving me room to crawl out. As I did I silently contemplated if I could run, looking at the disgusting green chair that looked as if it'd been thrown up on and smelt like cat piss. He grabbed me shoving and killing any hope I had of escaping. "We need to cut your hair. You'll burn to long if we don't" He said quietly and sighed basically inhaling it making me wince away fro him. I had never been so disgusted in my entire life. I moved away from him "Shame, it was so pretty" he moaned into it causing me to gag involuntarily. The body knew what it wanted, and it did not want this. "what.... what do you mean by,, I'll burn too long?" I winced regretting the question the second it came out of my mouth. "You're a witch..." he sneered. "I'm n-not a witch... a-and even if I wa-was. Witches aren't bad. They just want to do good things and live life wit-with good vibes. It's j-just a religion lik-like any other one." I whimpered softly as he threw me in the chair ignoring my pleas for mercy. I was human, that was it. I needed to humanize myself, Aaron told me that if I do that it may appeal to him "M-My name is (Y/N), I-I'm 39 years old, I have a boyfriend named Aaron who cares for me a lot, and he has a little boy." I whimpered, it hit me that we had met. "R-remember me... J-Jacob remember me? We met the other day" I cried softly "Yeah. But your hair, it's the devil's color. We can't let a witch like you walk aroun' runin' lives and such" he shook his head. I whimpered as I felt the brush start making its way down my hair. "Brushing makes it easier to cut" he muttered. Am I going to die here?

* * *

_With Aaron 3rd person p.o.v_

Aaron nearly busted down his own door and went into a state of shock at the scene of his apartment. He quickly ran up to his study "Jack? JACK!" he yelled as the rest of his team followed shocked as well. He went to see if Jack was in his hiding spot and there he was peacefully napping. Aaron quickly picked him up hugging him, he yawned in response sleepily looking up "Hi daddy. Opie said you needed help working the case and not to come out until she or you came back" He yawned looking around "Can I goes back to sleep now?" He mumbled earning a soft nod from Aaron as he handed him off to JJ. He quickly got up and went to investigating. "This was some struggle, the table is broken and so is the home phone. There's a knife on the ground over here along with a bloody toy. There's broken glass but no picture" Spencer mumbled "He must have broken it to distract her so he could catch her off guard, and it didn't work very well" he muttered. It damn near killed Aaron to hear about his girlfriend being talked about like a victim. He'd had this happen with Hailey and he wasn't ready for it to happen again. "The picture is in here. Seemed like she was trying to clean it up. Maybe she worried someone was in the house, saw it was just the picture and decided to clean up, not knowing someone was actually here." Emily suggested as she yelled from the other room. "There's some blood and a lot of water all over the floor. But the pot is in the sink. (Y/N) clearly didn't put it here, and the glass has been moved to the trash, but there blood on the counter clearly someone cut themselves on it cleaning it up" She hummed confused. "The question is, who's really doing the cleaning?" She muttered. "Is that even important?!" Aaron snapped "What is important right now is finding (Y/N)" he muttered "Look. We're missing a knife. She had to stab him meaning there has to be a guy out there in need of medical attention." He snapped again, being way too on edge. "Hotch" Derek grounded him with a sigh "Look..." he said "I know you're very involved with (Y/N), but you need to calm down. Step outside okay?" He mumbled, worried for the man who looked like he might just break the other. "Fine" He hissed going out to his son, leaving them to look through the apartment. It came up clean. Except for one thing. A hand print on the table, bloody and clear as day. "Lets get to it." Emily said blinking.

* * *

_(Y/N)'s P.o.V_

I stared at the pile of hair the bastard chopped off crying softly picking up strands. I was proud of my hair and it was a different kind of violation, I was in shock and I felt sick. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even have time to recognize that Jacob had come into my cell. I was completely terrified, I didn't know what he wanted, and I didn't know how to appease him. "What do you want!" I sobbed. "Why won't you let me go!" I screamed crying out in pain as he grabbed me by the face pulling me off the ground roughly. I whimpered in fear, unable to stop myself at this point. The pain was real, horrifically real, and that's what fear became. "Admit to your crime and maybe God will have mercy on you" he hissed spitting on my face. I winced my lower lip quivering "I haven't done anything" I sobbed "I'm not a witch. I'm just a woman!" I screeched as he threw me to the floor. He threw a dress at me "What do you want to eat? It'll be your last" he mumbled. I cried softly, "I... I want... some..." I thought about my first date with Aaron, it was simple but I could be myself. I ordered a burger and fries, with chilli to dip the fries in. It was the best, the food was mediocre but Aaron was attached to it. I wanted a little bit of him left. I sniffled "can I write it down for you?" I asked. He nodded handing me a pad and pencil. I wrote the order with a sniffle, handing him the paper. He took it leaving, and I immediately felt empty and sad. I needed to write to Aaron and Jack. They didn't know where I was and if this guy continued to bring victims here, someone was bound to find it and give it to him for me. That was all I could do, that and put on the dress. If I tried to escape lord knows what would happen. 

* * *

_Mass chaos P.o.V_

Aaron paced in Penelope's lair just waiting for a match to come up. He was monitoring (Y/N)'s credit card, any online history from Olsin24, if he messaged someone else that meant (Y/N) was already dead, but Aaron didn't want to think about that. He needed to continue working off the belief that (Y/N) was alive or else he might just loose his mind. He needed to find her and fast, he couldn't let anything happen to her. "Sir! We have a match!" Penelope said quickly "Jacob Harrson! He's a 51 year old man! And he was spotted... at a restaurant. He used (Y/N)'s credit card 12 minutes ago" she swallowed a lump in her throat "I'm sending you the address now." Aaron could have hugged her but right now he needed to focus on finding his girlfriend so he ran the team following. As they loaded into their cars, (Y/N) was being pulled from the floor and towards the field. The dress flew behind her and she kept stepping on broken glass from what she assumed were beer bottles. The SUVs going as fast as they could sirens blaring. The idea of (Y/N) being dead was at the front of Aaron's anxious mind, he felt sick and so did she. She was being pulled through a backyard and tied to a cross. She felt sick watching as he slowly added more and more kindling. "You're going to be okay. God will have mercy. He always does." Jacob said, brushing his thumb across her cheek making her gag. They pulled up to the house guns out and they were ready to bust down the door. The BAU was ready to actually solve a case super fast the idea not dawning on them that if they were wrong, (Y/N) was dead. But her screams and cries for help caught Aaron's attention the flames and smoke being seen from the back yard. Aaron ran back Derek following quickly. 

The fight that followed was too blurry for anyone to remember but Jacob was on the ground nearly dead and Aaron was pulling (Y/N) off the cross quickly. "Shit. Baby it's okay. It's okay you're safe" He whispered crying and holding her. She just cried "I can't feel my feet" she whispered gagging. "I can't do anything, am I moving them?" she whispered Aaron looked down nearly gagging at the sight. (Y/N) had fourth degree burns, it had only been a few minutes but that was enough apperently. The bone shone through the skin around it red, the blisters bursting and the crisp skin around the bone charred beyond repair "MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC!" Derek yelled as Aaron tried to distract (Y/N). "Its okay. Don't think about it. We'll get you taken care of. You'll be home soon, you, Jack, and me can all watch movies, and it'll be fun." He watched her eyes light up. She nodded slowly "okay... I'm tired." She mumbled "Not yet. Okay? Just, keep looking at me" He whispered the stretcher back. Aaron knew everything would be okay.

* * *

_"I am no more a witch than you are a wizard. If you take my life away God will give you blood to drink" -Sarah Good._


End file.
